Fix Your Heart
by SapphireSpark
Summary: After Avery and Kennedy's younger sister is killed by a Decepticon, they discover 4 years later that there are good versions of the robot that had murdered Lauren. Learning to trust the Autobots is difficult, until a life-changing experience brings the girls closer to the Terror Twins. Sideswipe/OC, Sunstreaker/OC
1. Nightmares

**Welcome to the first chapter of Fix Your Heart! I am so excited to see how this story will turn out, and it's my first one with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as a few of the main characters. Rated T for profanity and violent scenes.**

 **Now, on with the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the characters I have created.**

 **––––––––––**

 **Chapter 1: Nightmares**

 **––––––––––**

(Avery's POV)

"Alright, practice is over. See you tomorrow, ladies!" my coach called, dismissing us from the field. I held my soccer ball steady under my arm and grabbed my bag, scanning the parking lot for a black Honda Pilot. I spotted one to the right of me, and broke out into a jog, a grin crossing my face as I neared the vehicle. A young woman was in the front, her eyes moving back and forth as she read a book, looking up as I opened the door.

"Hey Avery, how was practice?" she asked, placing her bookmark into the book and tossing it into the backseat. I shut the door and tugged my seatbelt on, looking over to her.

"Nothin' special. We did a lot of conditioning and I'm in desperate need of sleep," I said, taking a large gulp of water from my water bottle. My sister raised her eyebrows at me, shifting the gears into reverse.

"Maybe you're tired because you keep going to bed past midnight," she muttered, looking over her shoulder as she backed out of the dirt lot. I glared at her and put my water bottle into the cup holder, folding my arms across my chest.

"College is out, it's summer vacation, and I'm taking advantages of staying up late and sleeping in," I retorted. "Kennedy, you just need to take a chill pill. You aren't our mother, you're just my _twin_."

Kennedy focused her attention on the road, but kept glancing at me. She sniffed the air, and wrinkled her nose in disgust before throwing me a glare. "You smell awful," she said, rolling down the windows. She was always honest, even if it was the cold, hard truth.

"Sorry, but I just ran quite a few miles in this awful summer heat." I lifted my legs off of the seat, unsticking them from the leather surface. It was shiny with sweat, and I grabbed a towel from my bag, placing it under my legs.

Kennedy sighed. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a sleek bun, and the nude lipstick she was wearing looked nice against her light-colored skin. She didn't respond, knowing after years of experience that lecturing me wasn't a good idea.

I looked out the window, watching as we headed towards the city. Kennedy shifted in her seat, turning the radio down so we could talk.

"Want to stop at Starbucks?" she asked me, and I grinned.

"You know me so well," I responded, and she rolled her eyes before giving a small smirk.

"Ave, I've been with you your whole life. Of _course_ I know you more than any other person on this planet, besides yourself," she said. Chuckling, I pulled my ginger hair out of its messy ponytail, and grabbed a brush from the glove box, brushing out the tangles. I put it into a messy bun to keep it out of my face, and smoothed down my wrinkled t-shirt.

Kennedy pulled into a drive-through, and ordered our drinks. She pulled up to the cashier, and flashed a white smile, as the employee said, "Your total is $8.79." Kennedy handed over the money, and the employee gave us our drinks.

"Thanks," my sister said, before handing me my drink and pulling out of the drive through. I sipped the frappucino happily, while Kennedy headed to our apartment in the city.

I was watching out the window with content until I heard a loud engine echo nearby, and turned to watch as two Corvettes flew past us, weaving between the traffic. One was a glittering silver, while the other was a shiny, pure gold. Both _beautiful_ , but that didn't stop me from raging.

Kennedy slammed on the brakes to stop from hitting them, and cursed to herself, before I screamed "Assholes!", clenching my teeth in anger. What is with sports cars and going 40 miles over the speed limit?

"They are going to kill someone," my sister said, shaking her head. Cars were honking their horns, stuck in the same situation we were just in. I glared at the silver and gold cars as they disappeared around a corner.

"I have had it with bad drivers! What is wrong with people!?" I yelled, and Kennedy sighed.

"Avery, quit the yelling, will you?" she said sternly, and I muttered an apology, staring at the window. _Why did they seem like they were in such a rush?_ I asked myself. Questions floated around my head like fish trapped in a bowl.

"Are we going to Skype Mom and Dad tonight?" I broke the silence as Kennedy parallel-parked in front of our apartment. She parked the car, giving me a smile.

"Sure, it's Tuesday, right?" I nodded, and we got out of the car. I climbed up the steps to our door, and waited for Kennedy, who had the keys. Once I got inside, I put my bag down, letting out a deep breath.

Our apartment was small, but the perfect size for the two of us. There was a decent-sized living room, a small kitchen, an office area, and a second floor, which held two bedrooms and a bathroom that we shared. It was home, and that's all that mattered.

I turned to Kennedy, who was hanging her purse on a rack near the door. "I'm gonna take a shower," I said, and jogged up the stairs. Once I entered the bathroom, I shut the door, and thought about the Corvettes once again. I just _couldn't_ get them out of my mind.

 **–––**

(Kennedy's POV)

Avery went up the stairs, and I heard the bathroom door close. I headed towards the kitchen, my _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ book in hand. I hummed to myself, and grabbed an apple, washing it before I headed to the couch. Plopping myself onto the soft cushion, I opened my book and continued to read where I left off.

After 20 minutes of reading, my phone buzzed on the bedside table, and I reached over, avoiding the apple core. I smiled when I saw who it was, and opened the message.

Mom: _Hi honey, how has your summer been? Remember, we are Skyping tonight. Blake can't wait to see you :) Love, Mom_

My heart warmed as I thought of my family, which I dearly missed. I replied, sending the message right when Avery entered the room.

Kennedy: _Both Avery and I have been great, can't wait to see you guys tonight! Much love 3_

I looked up, and Avery fell next to me on the couch, groaning as she leaned her head back. I raised an eyebrow, and she turned her head to face me, letting out a laugh.

"What's up?" she asked, making a peace sign. I shook my head, although I couldn't stop an amused smile from spreading across my face.

"I was reading earlier. Ready to Skype them?" I asked, and she nodded, her wet hair falling across her face. We stood up, and walked to where our computer was, and I logged on. It said my mom was online, and we called her, waiting for a response. The screen widened, and my mom's face was displayed across the computer screen.

" _Avery, Kennedy!"_ she said excitedly, and she turned, calling for our dad and little brother.

"Hey, Mom!" Avery said, grinning from ear-to-ear. Her green eyes were bright with happiness, and I smiled at seeing her so cheerful.

"Mom, how have you been?" I asked, and my dad appeared behind Mom.

" _Ave, Kenn, how are ya my little munchkins?"_ he asked, and we both chuckled at the nickname he gave us during our childhood.

"We're good, Dad," I said, and he smiled, messing his brown hair. Mom was grinning, her eyes flickering back and forth between Avery and I.

" _How's soccer?"_ she asked Avery.

"It's good! Just had practice today, my team is doing pretty well so far. The summer season just started, so we have only had a couple of games," Avery responded, pulling up a chair to the desk. I did the same, making room for both of us to be seen on the camera.

A squeal was heard in the background, and a little boy with ginger hair, blue eyes, and slight freckles appeared on the screen, blocking off Mom and Dad.

" _Avery, Kennedy! Look!"_ he yelled, showing us a toy car on the screen. " _I got a new car!"_ Avery and I smiled, chuckling at our little brother's excitement towards the toy.

"That's awesome, Blake!" Avery exclaimed. He grinned, and was pulled back by Mom so we could see her and Dad instead of just Blake's face.

Mom's smile saddened, and I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked, and Avery threw me a sideways glance.

" _It's just… Lauren would be so proud of you two right now,"_ she sighed. My heart felt like a bullet was shot through it, and I could tell by Avery's reaction she felt the same way. Dad frowned, looking at the ground, and Blake looked up at Mom, who was wiping her eyes.

Lauren had been our 8 year-old sister at the time. That had been four years ago, which feels like _forever_. It had happened so suddenly, I never got to say goodbye to her. Never got to tell her how much I loved her.

"I know, Mom, I know," I said, and gave Avery a hug as I saw tears in her eyes from the mention of our sister's name. Mom smiled, and Dad gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"So, Blake," I asked, trying to make the conversation happier. "Are you excited to be a first grader?" He grinned, and went on for five minutes telling us all of his plans. For the next 30 minutes, my family just talked, simply catching up on our lives. I enjoyed every second of seeing my family, who was hundreds of miles away.

 **–––**

(Avery's POV)

 _I ran as fast as I could, dragging Lauren behind me. "Hurry!" I screamed, and Lauren gave a yelp as she glanced behind us._

" _It's coming!" she yelled, and I pulled her faster. I couldn't let her die. This isn't how it should end. We ran around a corner, narrowly missing an explosion. Lauren tripped, and I screamed, pulling her back onto her feet._

 _The evil monster was behind us, laughing darkly. "You can't run, humans," it growled, and I ran faster, with Lauren right beside me. I gasped for air, it felt like we had been running for hours. I glanced behind me, and saw the large robot watching us, dark, red eyes causing me to shake in fright. We reached a dead end in an alleyway, and I froze._

" _What do we do now?" Lauren said, fear laced in her voice. "I'm scared!" She grabbed onto my arm, huddling beside me. We were trapped, with the robot closing in. It held a gun, and pointed it at us._

" _You humans are so pathetic," it said, shaking its head as if to mock us. Before I could respond, it shot the gun, heading straight toward my little sister. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I couldn't push her out of the way, help her, I was frozen._

" _NOOO!" I screamed as it came into contact with Lauren, whose cry was silenced immediately. I watched as her small, dead body collapsed to the ground, and cried out in terror, still unable to move._

" _Lauren!" I yelled, tears pouring out of my eyes. The robot was walking towards me, laughing at how weak I was. I couldn't save my sister._

 _It pointed the gun at me, and before I could react, I was shot._

I gasped loudly, sitting up in bed. My body was shaking, and sweat covered me from head to foot. _It was just a nightmare,_ I told myself. They had haunted me every night since I had watched my sister get murdered in Mission City. A day I wish with all my heart I could take back.

I glanced at the clock, which read 2:24 am. I sighed, leaning back onto my pillow and pulled the covers up to my chin. The darkness wrapped around me, and I blinked a few times, trying to make out objects. I heard my sister's steady breathing in the room across the hall, and silently was grateful she wasn't suffering from any nightmares.

The image of the robot appeared into my head as I stared into space. Its deep, crimson eyes made shivers go down my spine whenever I pictured it. Where it was now, I had no idea, but I _knew_ it was still on Earth. And I want _vengeance_ for what it had done to my sister.

 **–––**

 **Just to let you know, the way Lauren died in Avery's nightmare wasn't the actual way she died– that will be explained in more detail later on in the story.**

 **Please leave leave a review, they are super helpful, and I love to read them! I hope all of you will continue to read this story :)**

 **– SapphireSpark**


	2. Waiting For A Miracle

**Wow! thank you for so many of the views I have gotten on this story, I am glad people are interested in it! Remember to follow so you are up-to-date on the most recent chapters! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **Skyelover101: Thank you! :)**

 **SunnySidesFemme: I'm glad you're liking it! I also think it's cool you can relate to it :P Thank you for waiting, here is the update! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the characters I have created.**

 **––––––––––**

 **Chapter 2: Waiting For A Miracle**

 **––––––––––**

(Avery's POV)

I woke up, the sun shining in my face. Go figure, last night I had forgotten to close the curtain.

Grumbling, I pulled myself out of bed, muttering incoherent words to myself. I headed to the bathroom, and peeked into Kennedy's room, where she was still fast asleep in bed.

"Lucky," I muttered, rolling my eyes tiredly as I entered the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, staring at a girl with large, green eyes, and ginger hair that fell halfway down her back. Unlike Kennedy, I had pale skin, with light freckles dotting my nose and cheeks.

Sighing, I leaned over the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing my face with warm water. I braided my hair to keep it out of my face, and went back into my bedroom, where I changed into soccer shorts and an old t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, satisfied with my appearance for soccer practice. By the time I opened the door, Kennedy had awoken, tossing around in her bed. I leaned into her doorway, a goofy grin spread across my face.

"Hey, have a good sleep?" I asked, and she propped her head on her hand, looking at me sleepily.

"Yeah, you?" she asked. My smile faded away, and a look of worry came across her face. "Not another nightmare," she said, and I nodded my head.

"They're never going to go away," I muttered, staring at the floor.

"Maybe they will," Kennedy said hopefully. "You just need to forgive yourself. It wasn't you fault." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I know it wasn't my fault, but I could have pulled her out of the way. I could've done _something_." I heard the covers move, and Kennedy stood upright, walking over to me. She pulled me into a hug, and I leaned into her embrace.

"It's gonna be okay. She's in a better place," Kennedy whispered, and I slowly nodded my head. She was right, and I wished with all my might I could have followed Lauren on that fateful day. But my family needed me, and God had allowed me to survive. I felt like I had a purpose, a destiny, but I just didn't know _what_.

Kennedy let go of me, and gave a small smile. "How about I make pancakes?" she asked, and I grinned.

"Sounds awesome!" Kennedy nodded and walked by me, heading down the stairs. I followed her, and soon she began to cook the pancakes. I waited patiently at the table, and in a short amount of time four hot, delicious pancakes were in front of me.

"Mmmmm!" I muttered, grabbing a pancake and drizzling syrup over it. Within ten minutes all four of the pancakes were gone, me and Kennedy eating two each.

I stood up, and my sister looked at me, her eyebrow raised. "I need to go to the store, want to come?" I nodded, and with her grabbing the car keys, we headed out the door.

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining upon our city. People were out and about, enjoying the hot weather, and making most of this summer day. We got in the car, and headed towards the grocery store.

When Kennedy parked at an open spot in the parking lot, my eyes fell on the same two cars I had seen the previous day. The silver and gold Corvettes were parked close to the entrance of the store, and had gathered quite a crowd around them. People were taking quick pictures with their phones, and touching the sleek surfaces in amazement. I narrowed my eyes, huffing an angry breath.

"Look," I said, pointing in the direction. Kennedy turned and stared at the scene, a curious look upon her face.

"Those idiots are attracting a lot of attention," she muttered, shutting the car door. We began to walk to the entrance, and I couldn't help but look at the cars as I walked past them. I had never seen Corvettes like them, at least at the Chevy dealership. They were curvy yet powerful looking, and the windows were tinted so much that I couldn't see the interiors. _Weird._

Kennedy grabbed a cart and we began walking through the aisles, picking up food for the next week.

"Hey Ave," Kennedy said, crouching to get something on the bottom of a shelf. "Can you get the bread?"

"Sure," I said, and began to jog down the aisle, tired of walking around the store. I dodged an older man with a cart and he shot me an angry glare, muttering something to himself. I got to the end of the aisle, turning the corner rather quickly, and before I knew it, I had run into somebody.

"Oof!" I grunted, crashing into a large body, which I'm guessing was a male. I stumbled backwards, my feet slipping out from under me, and the next moment I was kissing the floor. Stars clouded my vision and I groaned in pain, having hit my elbow into the hard ground.

"Um," a young voice said, probably in their lower 20s. "Are you okay, uh, miss?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, blush immediately creeping over my face.

Above me was an extremely attractive man, I had to admit. He had tan skin, a strong jaw, and a perfect body, with broad shoulders and sculpted muscles. Platinum blonde hair covered his head, that fell just above his eyebrows, and was swept messily to the side. His eyes were a bright blue, and they looked almost sort of… _glowing_.

"Yeah," I grunted, and his eyes continued to scan me worriedly. He offered me a hand, and I nervously took it, my heart racing at the contact of our skin. Stepping backwards, he pulled me up in one swift movement, steadying me with his other hand. I mentally slapped myself, as I was wearing workout clothes rather than ones that would make me look at least semi-attractive. _Nice one, Avery_.

Pushing my hair out of my face, I shook my head. "I'm so sorry about that, I didn't see you in time. Did I hurt you at all?" I asked. The man laughed, and a grin crept over his face, revealing a set of white, straight teeth.

"You didn't hurt me, I was just surprised. Are you sure you aren't injured?" He pointed to my elbow, which I was rubbing sorely.

"I'm fine, it's just probably a bruise. I'll survive," I joked, and someone appeared next to the man, who looked _identical_ to him. He had a stern look on his face, and his eyes were narrowed at me, the same bright, blue ones the man I had ran into had. The only thing different about him was his hair, which was a golden sun color, that made his skin look even tanner.

"Sideswipe," he muttered, turning to face said person. "He isn't here. Let's go." I was taken aback by the harshness in his voice, and folded my arms across my chest, ignoring the slight pain in my elbow.

"Sunny, can you wait a sec? I'm talking to someone," he replied, turning to face me. I was confused by what they called themselves, _Sideswipe and Sunny?_ What kind of names were those?

Sunny glanced at me, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, just hurry up." _Someone_ wasn't having a nice day.

Sideswipe nudged him, shooting him a glare. They stared at each other for a minute, and I was confused at the way they were acting. Suddenly, Sideswipe turned to face me once again, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He isn't a fan of… other people," he stated. "Anyways, what's your name?"

"I'm Avery," I said, extending my hand for him to shake it. He looked at it for a few seconds, a puzzled look across his face. Then, he slowly took it, and I moved my arm up and down, completing the handshake.

"So, Avery, as you probably heard, my name is Sideswipe," he said, and I nodded in confirmation.

"Not to be rude, but what kind of name is 'Sideswipe'?" I asked. He frowned, and his brother narrowed his eyes at me.

"Uh, it's a nickname that my fellow soldiers call me. I work in the military," he said, and before I could reply, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw Kennedy, who was giving me a confused look.

Sunny whispered something to Sideswipe, and he nodded, looking at me once more. "We need to go," he said. "Nice meeting you, Avery." They hurried down an aisle, and I went to follow them, but Kennedy grabbed my hand.

"Who the hell are those, well, very attractive boys?" she asked, and I shushed her.

"I'll tell you later," I said, and took off down the hallway they went down. They were already gone, but I caught a glimpse of them leaving the store, and watched as they headed towards the two Corvettes parked outside.

"No," I whispered to myself, frowning as they opened the doors to the sports cars and slid inside. As soon as they closed the doors, both of the cars came to life, their engines grumbling loudly. _They can't be the assholes from the other day,_ I thought to myself. My thought was corrected as the Corvettes quickly backed up, and took off down the parking lot.

Someone called my name, and I turned to watch Kennedy making her way down the aisle, pushing the cart ahead of her, which was full of food. "Is something wrong?" she asked me, and I shrugged.

"No, except those two guys I just met were the assholes that almost hit us with their Corvettes."

 **–––**

(Kennedy's POV)

After Avery told the story of how she met Sideswipe and his brother Sunny, I couldn't help but wonder why they were called those names. Avery insisted that they were lying to us to keep their identity secret, but I wasn't so sure. There was something _off_ with the brothers, and I wanted to know what it was.

We were eating dinner, and Avery continued to rant on how angry she was at the situation.

"I just can't believe those two _hot_ guys were the idiots who almost hit our car, not to mention a gazillion others!" she said, stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork and angrily shoving it into her mouth.

"Ave, you've said that five times already. I get it, you're mad," I said, letting out a deep breath.

"It's just that they seemed so nice! Well, the one with the blonde hair with a gold tint was kind of a jerk, but they don't seem like guys who go speeding through the city trying to kill you," she replied, glancing out the window of the apartment.

"They weren't trying to kill us, they were acting immaturely, like all men do. Can you just calm down?" I asked, glaring at Avery, who wasn't acting the way a 20-year old should be acting. She sighed, nodding her head as she finished her dinner.

I set my fork onto my plate, and pushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "Avery?" I asked, and she looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"What is it, Kenn?" she replied, eagerly watching me with her wide, green eyes.

"Do you ever wonder… If _they_ are still here?" I asked hesitantly, biting my lip. Avery looked momentarily confused before her eyes widened, and she nodded her head.

"You mean the evil robots?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, like the one who killed Lauren, and the one we saw on television two years ago," I clarified.

Avery stared off into the distance, a wandering look on her face. "All the time," she whispered, and I immediately regretted bringing up the topic, seeing it had upset her.

"I think about them too. Remember how they were looking for a boy? They had hacked into the satellites worldwide and shown us a message, threatening to destroy our cities?" Avery nodded. "I have a feeling they aren't gone. That they're still here. Maybe… maybe we should tell someone," I suggested.

Avery looked shocked, and then anger crossed her face. "Tell them _what_ , Kennedy? That they killed our little sister? That they need to do something? I'm pretty damn sure that they saw that message too, they're probably aware of their existence."

"But are they _doing_ anything about it?" I retorted, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What do you expect them to do? Tell the world 'There are evil robots on the loose'? I don't think so. They don't want to scare everyone, Kenn," Avery said, letting out a sigh. "But I understand. I just know that they're here somewhere on earth, hiding somewhere. I don't want other families to be affected like we were four years ago."

I remained silent, staring absentmindedly at the crumbs on the table. "You know what," Avery piped up after a few minutes of silence. I looked up, meeting her gaze, which had a fierce look in her eyes. "I want revenge."

"Revenge?" I repeated, and she nodded, her eyes fixed onto me.

"I want to find the monster who had killed Lauren, and I want it to _die_ ," she stated, her voice laced with venom. I was taken aback by her harshness, but understood what she meant.

"I do too, Avery, but how are we going to find, and _kill_ that huge robot?" I asked. She shrugged, and let out a groan. "It's no use, I'm sorry. We are just humans, what more is expected of us? Our strength is limited," I muttered.

"But our minds are limitless," Avery replied. "Let's just pray for a miracle, maybe we will find a way."

 **–––**

 **Any guesses as to how the girls will meet Sunny and Sides in their robot forms? I mean, it's obviously going to happen (quite possibly in the next chapter, wink wink). Please leave a review to share your opinions, I also don't mind constructive criticism!**

 **– SapphireSpark**


	3. The Accident

**I apologize for the large amount of time it has taken for me to update this story. I have been _super_ busy, especially with school! I hope all of you understand, and forgive me. **

**Thank you for the reviews! They always put a smile on my face! :)**

 **Skyelover101: I'm sorry about your bad day! I hope everything is great for you, so happy you like this story!**

 **SunnySidesFemme: Thank you! :) You'll find out more in this chapter!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: You'll find out! (Maybe in this chapter, maybe not) *winks* Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Now, time for the long-awaited chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the characters I have created.**

 **––––––––––**

 **Chapter 3: The Accident**

 **––––––––––**

(Avery's POV)

I wiped the sweat off of my face as I entered my car, placing my soccer bag onto the seat next to me. We had just won our game 3-2, and the excitement from our victory coursed through my veins. Grabbing my phone, I dialed my sister's number, and waited for her to answer.

" _Hello?_ " a voice asked, and a warm smile crept over my face.

"Hey Kennedy, did you have a good day?" I asked, starting the engine of my car.

" _Actually, I did! How was your game?_ "

"We won 3-2!" I replied, and a small laugh came over the phone.

" _That's awesome! What time will you get home?_ " she asked. The game had been an hour away from the city in pretty much the middle of nowhere. The majority of my teammates had left already, a very small amount of cars remaining in the dirt parking lot.

"I would say 6:30. Want to go out for dinner?" I suggested.

" _Sounds like a plan! I'll make a reservation at a surprise restaurant. See you soon,_ " Kennedy exclaimed, and before I could say goodbye the phone beeped. She always hung up on me at the wrong times, and I rolled my eyes, pulling the seatbelt across my chest.

The road towards the city was empty, and I smiled to myself. It stretched onward for many miles, a flat expanse of land filled with large trees. Wild flowers grew along the sides of the road, reminding me of my childhood when me and Kennedy would pick flowers in the forest behind our family's house.

I was humming softly to the song _Worth It_ by Fifth Harmony playing on the radio when I heard the sound of loud engines coming from my direction. I turned the radio down, and glanced in my rearview mirror, watching as a police car was approaching me at a much greater speed I was going. He had no sirens or lights on, so I remained in my lane, continuing to go the speed limit. He quickly passed me, and pulled back into my lane, remaining only a few car lengths ahead of me.

I failed to notice the two cars behind me until one of them revved their engine to grab my attention. I looked in my mirror once again, my mouth dropping to the floor. Behind me were the two Corvettes I had been wondering about for _days_!

The sounds of sharp metal clanking together pulled my attention from behind me back to the road, and I gave a loud shriek. The police car was shifting into a robot, looking _extremely_ familiar to the ones that had been in Mission City. Before I had time to react, I turned the wheel as sharp as I could to the right, hoping to avoid the monster, although it was too late.

My front tire ran over a part of the robot, sending my car into the air. I screamed, bracing myself as I felt the car flip over itself, and before I knew it, a sharp jerk allowed me to discover it had hit the ground. The airbag expelled, cushioning my body as I continued to flip upside down, smashing into the sides of the window. My vision was darkening, and excruciating pains throughout my body caused me to scream out loud.

–––

(Avery's POV)

My _pulse_. It was all I felt, a reminder to me that I was still alive, still breathing. I had to fight, to get out of the darkness I was in. Weakly opening my eyes, I turned my head to the right, hissing as the small movement caused a great amount of pain. My arms were dangling over my head, and the sickening smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils as I was aware to the soreness throughout my body. I realized the car was upside down, making my heart jump as I began to fumble for the seat belt. The ground shook, and I turned my head to stare out the window, panic striking me as I saw three giant robots fighting.

The satisfying click of the seatbelt sent me crashing onto the roof of the car. I grunted in pain, biting my teeth to keep from screaming out loud. I grabbed the door handle and pulled it, pushing with all my might to open the only exit for me to survive this nightmare. It swung open, and I weakly pulled my body over the threshold, wincing at the droplets of blood coming from my forehead.

I climbed out onto the grass, my vision beginning to blur. My head was spinning, and I felt nauseous, as if I was on a spinny ride at an amusement park. I glanced at my leg, and felt even dizzier when I saw the giant gash going down it, blood seeping out of it. _Blood loss_ , I thought, and before I could look up to the robots once more, I slipped into a world of unconsciousness.

 **–––**

(Sideswipe's POV)

I watched as the car in front of us began to instantly roll the second it hit Barricade's pede. The fragger! A human was inside of it, and I cursed silently to myself after remembering how fragile they were. Optimus had warned us about their vulnerable bodies once in a meeting, and I was afraid to see if the poor being had survived or not.

Sunstreaker, who was beside me, let out a growl, beginning to transform. I followed suit, and transformed, until my optics were staring at the Decepticon in front of us. He was going to _pay_.

"Oops, did I do that?" Barricade asked in our native language, pointing to the car, which had stopped rolling. It was upside-down, smoke coming from under the hood, while the tires ran in pointless circles.

My engines burned with hatred, and I lurched forwards, extracting my swords. Sunstreaker did the same, although Barricade easily dodged our attack. I clenched my denta and glanced at Sunny quickly, to find his optics trained on me.

:Ready?: He asked through our twin bond, and I quickly wheeled to the side, catching Barricade's attention. Meanwhile, Sunny crept behind him, and stabbed his sword into Barricade's shoulder. He cursed out loud, and whipped around, the momentum sending Sunstreaker flying.

I growled lowly, holding my swords out in front of me. Glancing quickly to the car, I saw a girl crawl out of the driver's side, looking _awfully_ familiar. My engines boiled with disgust and anger when I spotted the dark red liquid across her body, her ginger hair stained with the horrifying color. Before I knew it, a bullet hit me in the shoulder, exposing a small bit of my protoform. I whipped my helm back to Barricade's direction, to find his cannon pointed directly at me, an evil smirk plastered across his faceplates.

Sunstreaker quickly wheeled beside me, pulling me out of the way just before a bullet hit me directly in the chassis. He glared at me, and shouted across our twin bond.

:Primus, Sides! You could have gotten offlined!: I rolled my optics, before re-focusing my attention back on Barricade. He snarled at us before backing up, and transformed into his alt mode. Sunny moved to go after him, but I restrained him.

"Not now, Sunny," I muttered, and turned him to face the upside-down car. His optics widened when he spotted the now unconscious girl, and a look of curiosity, anger, and ignorance came across his faceplates.

"We should leave here. _Now_ ," he said, turning to face me.

"What?" I shouted, anger coursing through my wires. "Sunny, what's _wrong_ with you? We need to take her to Ratchet!" I wheeled towards the small being, and gently lifted her limp body onto my servo. Quickly scanning her, I was relieved when I found a heartbeat, although faint. Her skin was ghostly pale, and the liquid continuing to ooze out of her wounds frightened me. Sunstreaker wheeled beside me, a frown across his lip plates.

"First of all, would you _stop_ calling me Sunny? Second of all, do you think I care about an organic life form like _that_?" He pointed to girl, and I snarled, raising my servo threateningly.

"What the frag, Sunny! It's not her fault she was almost killed by a Decepticon! We are _going_ ," I yelled, and transformed, the unconscious girl resting in my passenger seat. I commed Ratchet, and began to speed down the road, carelessly pushing Sunny to the back of my processor.

:What is it now?: Ratchet's voice grumbled.

:We have an emergency. We found Barricade, but a human was caught in our little fight. Her car flipped over, so I'm bringing her to you:

:You fought near a _human_?: Ratchet shouted, and I winced slightly at his tone.

:We had no choice, Barricade transformed in front of her car, sending it rolling. She is unconscious right now, and is losing a lot of red liquid!: I replied.

:Blood? Sideswipe, humans are extremely fragile. Bring her to the base immediately so we can transport her to Diego Garcia. For now, I'm afraid she will have to see our on-site medics to treat her injuries until she arrives: I glanced at the girl, whose small form was limp in my seat. I tried to ignore the blood, sticky and warm, that was oozing onto my leather seats.

:Sideswipe?: Ratchet commed, and I snapped my attention back to the road.

:Yeah?: I replied.

:I need you to help her using your holoform: My holoform appeared into the driver's seat. I re-focused my attention onto her, and took off my jacket so I could use it to clean up the blood. She had a large gash in the side of her head, and I held the jacket steadily over it.

Glancing down to her leg, I noticed another large gash, and looked around, trying to find something to stop the blood. My eyes fell to my shirt, and I sighed, slipping it off quickly. I wrapped it tightly around her leg, giving a sigh of relief once I noticed her skin returning to a slightly normal color.

:How's the fleshy?: Sunstreaker commed me, and I rolled my eyes at the common nickname we gave humans.

:She's okay: I said, and glanced out of my window to see him right behind me. My holoform disappeared out of sight, and I looked back out onto the road, the view of the city getting closer and closer every minute. I was going around 90 miles per hour, desperate to get the girl to the medics at the Air Force base.

She looked _extremely_ familiar to me. I had met her somewhere– she had told me her name. It was more difficult to put a name to her face, when I couldn't see her eyes. The blood covering her skin also wasn't helping. Allison? No… Abigail? Not even close… Avery! Her name was definitely Avery. My heart dropped when I remembered meeting her sister as well, and I commed Sunny.

:I just remembered something:

:What?: he asked.

:This girl. We have met her before. And, she has a sister… Who is probably expecting her to be home soon:

 **–––**

(Kennedy's POV)

I was going to _kill_ her when she got home. Avery hadn't answer my calls or texts, and she was already two hours late. I had to cancel my reservations at the restaurant, and I was debating on whether to call the police.

Picking up my cell phone once again, I dialed her number, and held my breath as prayed for a response. When the voice messaging system asked me to leave a message, I yelled in anger.

"Oh, come on!" I said, holding my phone tightly. "Avery, where the hell are you?" The doorbell rang, making me jump. _Thank God_ , I said to myself, jogging towards the door. _She is going to be in so much trouble!_

I opened it, and gave a yelp when I saw who was standing there. They were not my sister, but the guys we had seen at the grocery store the other day. I gulped, looking at the two of them, keeping my figure ridged, so I didn't look afraid.

"Hello, Kennedy," the one with the platinum blonde hair said. He had an urgent look on his face, his eyes staring intently at me. They were so _blue_ , and it took a while for me to respond, because I was lost in the bright orbs belonging to him.

"Uhhh… What are you doing here? And _how_ the hell did you know where I lived?" I asked, holding a hand on my hip. I tapped my foot impatiently, my eyes flickering between the both of them.

"There's no time for questions, little girl," the one with the golden blonde hair said. He looked bored, and was staring at me with an impatient expression.

"Excuse me?" I cried. "I am not a little girl! I am twenty yea–"

"He's right, it's urgent," the platinum blonde interrupted me, and I turned my attention to him.

"I'm the one who doesn't have any time!" I said, glancing behind them worriedly, in hopes to see Avery pull up in her car any second. "My sister hasn't gotten home, and I don't know what to do…" I trailed off, and gave a heavy sigh.

"We know where she is," the boy replied, and I instantly snapped into full attention.

"Y-You do?" I said. They both nodded, and I felt slightly relieved.

"Your sister… She was in a car accident. We need you to come with us, to where she is being transported. She will be safe there, but I'm sure she will want to see you when she wakes up," he stated, and my blood turned to ice. A car accident… How?

"Is she okay?!" I yelled, panic taking over my mind.

"She has some serious injuries, but she's alive," he said, and motioned for me to follow. I turned back to look at our apartment, and sighed, quickly running inside to turn off the lights. I locked the door behind me, and went to go into the golden Corvette, when the platinum blonde spoke up.

"I wouldn't go with him," he suggested, "he isn't a big fan of… strangers." I nodded, and got into the passenger seat of the silver Corvette. I was trusting them completely, putting my sister's life into their hands. Who knows, this could be a trap, but I was willing to do _anything_ to make sure my sister was okay.

"What's your name again?" I asked the platinum blonde, and he looked at me, his blue eyes captivating.

"The name's Sideswipe. My brother over there's named Sunstreaker." The names were extremely odd to me, but I didn't mind it. They were unique.

"Alright," Sideswipe said, capturing my attention from his eyes back to his flawless face. He adjusted his grip on the steering wheel, and shifted the car into drive. "Let's go."

 **–––**

 **This chapter was a blast to write! What are your opinions on it? Any guesses on what will happen next? Please let me know, your reviews are amazing!**

 **Don't forget to follow this story, so you'll be updated every time I post a chapter! Also, don't forget to check out my other story, "I Can't Lose You", I think all of you would like it :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **– SapphireSpark**


	4. Plane Fears

**Hello, everyone! I was actually able to update this story in less than two weeks, which is awesome! Also, thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites, they always put a smile on my face :)**

 **FYI: I probably won't be updating this until Thanksgiving vacation, I'm super busy with school work at the moment!**

 **Thank you for reviewing:**

 **Alice Gone Madd: Here's the update! Hope you enjoy.**

 **professionalemail101: Here it is! :)**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Thanks for your support! It is so appreciated. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the characters I have created.**

 **––––––––––**

 **Chapter 4: Plane Fears**

 **––––––––––**

(Kennedy's POV)

Sideswipe pulled up to the Air Force base, rolling down his window as he slowed to a stop at the security gate. The man at the gate looked into the Corvette, eyeing me suspiciously, before turning to glare at Sideswipe.

"Who's she?" he asked harshly, and I puffed my chest out in anger. I opened my mouth to respond, but Sideswipe shushed me, proceeding to speak.

"She is the sister of the girl we just brought in. Optimus gave the orders to bring her to Diego Garcia, so her sister has someone she knows and trusts when she wakes up," he said calmly.

The guard slowly nodded, pressing a button to open the gate, his eyes remaining locked with mine. I glared at him angrily, before turning away to look at the road ahead.

"Where's my sister?" I asked, looking at Sideswipe. He sighed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

"She's already been sent on a plane to the island our base is on. We work in the military, and our best doctor is on that island, so we are taking her there," he replied, giving me a small smile. "You'll see her soon, don't worry. She's in good hands."

"Why didn't you just bring her to a hospital?" I folded my arms across my chest. "I don't see the point in bringing to her to some far away island."

"Like I said," he began, starting to look impatient, "our doctor is the best one on this planet, trust me. He knows what he's doing."

"We'll have to see," I fired back. Sideswipe rolled his eyes, giving a nonchalant shrug. He pulled up near a group of military guys, and motioned for me to get out.

Hesitantly, I opened the door, staying close to the Corvette as the men gave me odd glances. I pulled my hair to the side of my head, hoping my side bangs could help me from making eye contact with them. I watched as Sideswipe walked to the men, doing confusing handshakes with them.

"Don't be shy," someone said behind me, and I jumped, whipping my head around to face them. Sunstreaker was behind me, eyeing me carefully, his expression completely blank and unamused. As I caught my breath, he gave me a small smirk, his bright blue eyes practically glowing with victory.

"You," I breathed heavily, "scared the _shit_ out of me!" His smirk faded, and he shrugged.

"Sorry, but it's true. I can sense your fear," he said quietly. "Why are you so afraid?"

My mouth opened, but I paused, turning to look back at the men. They were still watching me, and Sideswipe kept throwing me glances, smiling to reassure me everything was alright. I faced Sunstreaker once again, to find his eyes trained on mine.

"I… I don't know. I'm not a big fan of strangers, you know, other people. Never have been," I shrugged.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Neither have I," he muttered, walking away without warning. Well, _he_ sure has a problem with keeping a conversation going. I looked back at the group, to find Sideswipe motioning for me to come over.

Sighing, I made my way to the men, stopping a safe distance from them. One of them, who looked to be in his early 30s, stepped towards me, giving a warm smile.

"Major Lennox," he said, offering me a hand to shake. I accepted it, nodding my head towards him.

"My name is Kennedy," I replied. "When can I see my sister?"

"We will be boarding a plane shortly," Major Lennox said, pointing to a large plane. "Our on-site doctors said she will be fine. She will be safer at our base on an island, though."

"How long will she, well, _we_ be there?" I asked.

He bit his lip. "You see," he began, "that is an answer I don't currently have. We have a lot of things to discuss with you. Your sister saw some things she shouldn't have… And I am afraid we may have to keep you there for quite some time."

A man walked behind the Major, talking quietly to him. He nodded, and addressed the group.

"Time to get going," he said. "Sideswipe, you and Sunstreaker go park your cars in the center aisle. Kennedy, follow me."

I nodded, walking behind him as what he had said began to digest. They would be _keeping_ us there? For how long? I couldn't miss college! What would my parents do when we don't answer the calls? A million concerns flooded into my mind as I tried to make sense of what was happening.

As I entered the plane, fear instantly struck me. I hadn't flown in many years– ever since Lauren was killed by the creepy monster that flew, we had stayed away from planes. I froze, my body becoming stiff, staring straight ahead as Major Lennox turned towards me, a confused expression across his face.

"Are you alright?" he said, and I let out a breath I was holding in, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Yeah," I muttered, leaning onto the side of the plane for support. "Just a fear of flying, that's all."

"You should've told us! I don't want to force you to do something you're afraid of," he replied.

"No." I stood up tall, sighing. "I'm going, whether you want me to or not. I _need_ to make sure Avery's alright."

"Okay," he said. He continued to walk towards the front of the cargo plane, greeting some soldiers as he walked by. He stopped, pointing to a metal seat. "Here you go."

I blinked slowly, and sat down, strapping the safety belt across my lap. The rumble of engines caught my attention, and I watched as the two Corvettes pulled onto the plane, their tires quickly strapped to the floor.

Once everyone had settled into their seats, the plane began to move, and my stomach gave a lurch with nervousness. I tried to ignore it, but the enclosed space made me fearful, and I began to panic, looking around in alarm. There were small windows at the top of the plane, providing the only natural light.

I squeezed my eyes shut, focusing on my breathing. Realizing how exhausted I was, from lack of sleep during the previous night, I gave a yawn, and drifted into a world where dreams and nightmares lurk.

 **–––**

(Sideswipe's POV)

Once Sunstreaker and I's alt forms were strapped to the plane, we settled in to rest for the duration of the flight. I glanced at Sunny, whom was behind me, and opened a comm link to him.

:I saw you talking to the girl:

:I was telling her to go talk to you guys: He replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

:Sunny, you never talk to people unless you're forced to:

:Well, I also tried to scare her, and it worked. It was actually pretty funny:

:That's nice: I mused sarcastically, and refocused my attention in front of me as the plane's engine began to rumble.

I glanced over at Kennedy, to find her looking around in alarm. I was about to send my holoform out when her eyes shut, head slumping to the side. Quickly scanning her, I found she had already fallen into what humans call "sleep".

A tapping on my window caught my attention, and I rolled it down. Lennox leaned his head through it, giving my steering wheel a pat.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, and opened my door for him. He got into the driver's seat, and gave a loud sigh.

"Well," he muttered, adjusting himself into a comfortable position. "I need some details about what happened so we can know the seriousness of the attack."

"We were chasing Barricade, almost catching the fragger, when we approached a lone car driving on the road. He cut in front of them, and transformed, sending the car and driver flying, who happened to be Avery," I retold the story.

"We fought him for a little bit, but he fled, and I glanced at the car to see Avery unconscious, and covered with blood. I commed Ratchet, and he ordered me to bring her to the Air Force base, where they would bring her to Diego Garcia. I remembered she had a sister, so Sunny and I went to get her."

"How did you know she had a sister?" Lennox questioned, staring at my radio curiously. His eyes kept flickering up to Kennedy, who was still asleep.

"We ran into them at a store," I said. He slowly nodded, and sat up.

"Thanks for letting me know," he said, opening my door. "We'll talk about this later with Optimus." He climbed out, and walked towards the back of the plane, getting seated for takeoff.

I sunk back on my tires, badly wishing I could transform and stretch. My thoughts drifted to Avery, and I hoped she was okay. It was our fault that she got hurt, and I was _beyond_ thankful that she wasn't killed.

The Decepticons were going to pay.

 **–––**

 **I apologize for this chapter being slow/boring, but I wanted to include the part before they get to Diego Garcia. Also, we get to see one of Kennedy's fears, which is flying!**

 **I need some recommendations for websites that are helpful in designing cover images for stories. Does anyone have good ones in mind you would like to share?**

 **Also, please leave a review with what you think about my story! I am open to any criticism (it helps me improve!) Do you want longer or shorter chapters? Is anything confusing? Please do share!**

 **– SapphireSpark**


	5. Awaken

**Happy (late) Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a wonderful break/vacation, I know I did! :)**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are so supportive and kind, so thank you once again:**

 **Skyelover101: Thank you for the suggestion! I found it very helpful!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Thanksgiving is celebrated on the fourth Thursday of each November. It's a holiday where we spend time with our families and have turkey and other really yummy foods! :)**

 **mezzieb1: Here it is! :D**

 **SunnySidesFemme: So glad to have you back! I wish they were real too :( Although... That would be pretty terrifying! xD**

 **SC: Thank you so much! Here is the update, enjoy!**

 **I'm excited for this story. Although I'm still trying to figure out the plot, I think it will turn out pretty good! I believe it is in the time of the thrid movie... We will get to meet Sam and Carly soon! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the characters I have created.**

 **––––––––––**

 **Chapter 5: Awaken**

 **––––––––––**

(Flashback)

" _Avery, come on, let's go!" Twelve year-old Lauren yanked on her older sister's arm, digging her feet into the ground to try to get her to move. Avery looked down to the younger girl, giving her a playful grin._

" _Okay Laur, can you give me a minute?" Lauren nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the kitchen._

" _Mom!" She called when she entered the living room. Her mother glanced up from watching television with a two year-old boy in her lap, sleeping quietly._

" _Yes, sweetie?" she replied, adjusting her hold on her son when he began to stir._

" _Can Avery and I go to the city?" Her mother sighed heavily, and frowned._

" _You know how it worries me, honey. Your sister just got her license, and the city is twenty minutes away."_

 _Lauren frowned, but glanced to a chair nearby, where her other older sister, Kennedy, was reading a book._

" _But Kennedy drove me to get ice cream yesterday!" she complained._

 _Her mother was silent for a minute, thinking about the situation. Finally, she let out a deep breath, and nodded._

" _Fine. You can go, but only for an hour."_

 _Lauren squealed with delight, and took off for the kitchen, where Avery was just grabbing her purse._

" _Mom said yes!" she exclaimed, and Avery grinned._

" _Great!" Avery walked to the living room, and grabbed the nearby keys to the car._

" _Be safe, honey," her mother said softly. Avery nodded._

" _Kennedy, do you want to come?" she asked, turning to her twin._

" _No thanks," Kennedy replied, without looking up from her book. "I'm just getting to the good part!"_

 _Avery shook her head, but gave a small smile. Lauren was already at the door, her eager, bright blue eyes watching her._

" _See you guys later! Love you!" Avery said, before walking out of the door. Multiple "I love you too"s were said before she closed it, and she turned to look as Lauren skipped to the car._

 _The younger girl hopped into the car once it was unlocked, and pulled her seat belt on. She glanced at her older sister when she got into the driver's seat, and gave her a smile._

" _Thanks for saying yes," she said happily. Avery started the engine, and chuckled._

" _It's no problem, kiddo."_

" _Don't call me that!" Lauren yelled. "I'm twelve, not a baby!"_

" _Well, you sure act like one," Avery replied. With this she got a pouty face from Lauren, and a smile crept across her lips._

" _Can we go?" Lauren asked, starting to become impatient._

" _Sure," Avery said. She put the car into reverse, and backed out of the driveway, before starting down their neighborhood road._

 _From the window of the house, their mother watched the car disappear down the street. She sighed, and went back to the couch, where her son had begun to awake._

" _Don't worry Mom," Kennedy said, placing her book onto a nearby table. "It's not like this is the last time you're going to see them. Chill."_

 _Unknown to both of them, this comment couldn't be so wrong, for what was about to happen in the upcoming hour would change their lives._

 **–––**

(Avery's POV)

The first sense that came back to me was my hearing. I could hear the sound of someone walking around nearby, their feet making clicking sounds every time they hit the floor. My vision was black, and I was afraid I had gone blind, until I began to differentiate between light and dark.

"Can you hear me?" A faint voice appeared, and I was slightly aware of someone touching my arm. They sounded masculine, and I stirred, trying to open my eyes.

I let out a small groan, and the person chuckled.

"Ah, she's awake." Was someone else in the room? Or is he talking to himself?

Finally, my vision began to come back, and my eyelids opened, revealing a very bright ceiling. I squinted, and groaned a little more to show my displeasure.

The person in the room moved once more, and the light dimmed.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded, and weakly turned my head sideways to get a good look of him.

A man that appeared to be in his early fifties was standing near me, his eyes watching me carefully. They were incredibly bright blue, and I couldn't take my eyes off of them, as they were almost hypnotizing. They reminded me of someone else's eyes, although I couldn't picture who they were in my mind.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned me.

I stared at him, afraid to respond. The white lab coat he was wearing signified he was a doctor, which still did little to comfort me. I felt alone, and scared, since he was a complete stranger to me. As if he was reading my mind, he gave a small smile, and shook his head.

"You may not know me, so let me introduce myself," he said. "I am Dr. Ratchet, a medical officer on a military base. You were in a car accident, do you remember that?"

The images began to come back into my mind, and my eyes widened in fear.

The sound of brakes squealing. My body being lifted into the air. Slamming into the ground. The smell of blood. Unbearable pain. _Robots_. Robots… Robots!

My breathing began to quicken, and I looked around, hoping there was a way that I could escape. Dr. Ratchet looked concerned, and caught my attention as he held my wrists down gently.

"Avery–" he began.

"H-How do y-you know my n-name?" I croaked, and his eyes widened at my first response.

"Someone recognized you at the scene of the car accident," he replied.

"Where i-is my sister?" I demanded. She must've been worried sick for me! Does she even know that I'm in a hospital, that I almost died?

"She's here," he assured me. He slowly released my wrists, and I didn't move, but hissed as pain began to come back to me. It felt like someone was stabbing me with a million tiny needles, everywhere on my leg, head, and stomach.

Dr. Ratchet raised his eyebrows, and checked a machine nearby. He looked back at me, and grabbed a clipboard from somewhere nearby.

"Despite the seriousness of the car accident, you do not have life-threatening injuries. You have a cracked rib, twenty stitches in your right leg, and seven stitches in your head. To add to that, you have a concussion, but other than that, you have a lot less injuries than the normal person in an accident like yours," he said. I gave a weak smile, and nodded my head.

"I-I saw something y-you wouldn't imagine," I replied. "T-There were robots there, m-my car hit one of them."

He looked at me, and frowned. The silence seemed to stretch forever, but he gave a grunt, and stood up.

"I will let your sister know that you are awake," he said.

"Wait!" I raised my voice. "What about the robots?"

He was already gone, and I sighed. The pain was beginning to decrease slightly, although the throbbing in my head I wasn't aware of until now caught my attention.

The door slowly creaked open, and I looked up, straining to see who it was. A girl with light blue eyes was staring at me, tears glistening in them, her brown hair falling over her shoulder.

"Oh, Avery!" she cried, and hurried over to my bed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hi, Kennedy," I said softly, and she laughed, giving me a gentle hug.

"I was so worried about you! You weren't answering my calls," Kennedy replied, and I frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't exactly answer you," I said.

She smiled, and sat in a nearby chair, bringing it closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I replied.

"Good," she smiled. "It will take a little while for you to heal, but we'll be safe here."

"Here?" I asked. "Where is 'here'?"

Kennedy pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and glanced around the room, before sighing.

"We're at a military base," she began. "But, it's on an island. Do you remember the two guys we ran into at the store? With the Corvettes?"

I nodded, but this triggered a memory from the accident. Frowning, my heart rate began to pick up once again, and I started to squirm.

"Avery! What's wrong?" Kennedy said, looking panicked at the way I was acting.

"T-They were the ones behind me before t-the a-accident," I stuttered.

"Yes, they found you," she replied.

"But their cars shifted into the evil robots! The ones who killed L-Lauren," I barely said the last part, the memory too painful to think about.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kennedy said.

"The Corvettes! They are the bad robots, Kennedy! I saw it happen! The reason why I got into an accident in the first place, is because I hit another one of the robots!"

"Avery," she muttered, looking concerned. "I just saw the Corvettes. They are fine, how could they be the robots?"

I shook my head, feeling extremely frustrated.

"Nevermind," I whispered.

The door opened, Dr. Ratchet walking back into the room. He smiled kindly at the both of us, and Kennedy nodded at him.

"Hello," she said, and stood up, moving the chair back where it belonged. "Thank you again for taking care of my sister."

"You are very welcome," he said, his eyes flickering between us. "Are you two twins?"

Kennedy and I nodded.

"Yes, we are," I muttered, chuckling. "We don't look very much alike, though."

"Interesting," he said under his breath. "Looks like we've found somebody to put the Terror Twins into their rightful places."

"Terror Twins?" Kennedy repeated.

"Correct," Dr. Ratchet replied. "Another name for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They are both pranksters, and wreck a lot of havoc here at the base."

Kennedy laughed, but I frowned.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are the ones who found me?" I asked.

"I was trying to tell you that the whole time!" Kennedy said, smirking at me.

"They saved your life," Dr. Ratchet muttered.

"Can I see them?" I asked. "I need to speak to and thank them."

"They are on patrol right now," he replied. "But, I will send them in once they get back. I'm sure they will be glad to see that you are awake and well."

"Thank you," I said, and he nodded, before tapping my sister's shoulder.

"Let's give her some rest," he said quietly, and Kennedy stood up from her chair, heading towards the door.

"I'll come back soon," she promised me, and I gave a small wave. She waved back, and followed the doctor out of the room, before closing it gently behind her.

I stared at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what had happened in the past ten minutes. Why couldn't Kennedy believe me about the robots?

Clenching my fists in anger, I turned my head to stare at the machine nearby. Lights blinked and flashed every few seconds, and I sighed, closing my eyes tiredly. Within seconds, I fell fast asleep, the menacing robots haunting me in my nightmares. Although, this nightmare was different from the rest, as I was saved by a silver robot with blue eyes. Could there possibly be _good_ versions of those monsters?

I only knew one thing. I was _going_ to find the truth behind this military base.

 **–––**

 **Did you guys like the flashback? I'm trying to give little bits and pieces leading up to Lauren's death. Please let me know what you think about this story, I'm open to any constructive criticism, tips, suggestions, etc!**

 **Don't forget to follow so you are informed when I update! Especially since I update at the most random times (Oops!)**

 **– SapphireSpark**


	6. Protection

**I'm back! And to start off, I would like to apologize once again for my lack of updating. Life is so busy!**

 **Thank you to all my new followers and reviewers, you all put smiles on my face! The support is incredible, and you guys make me even more excited about the potential that this story has!**

 **Sunny'SSideUp: Thank you, I'm so happy that you enjoy it! :)**

 **JerseyPrime23: I am very glad you like the story so far, as well as that you can picture things in your head. I hope I'm doing my job as an author well! Thanks for the support. 3**

 **This is a sort of filler chapter. Not much action yet, but it _will_ lead up to it, I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the characters I have created.**

 **––––––––––**

 **Chapter 6: Protection**

 **––––––––––**

(Kennedy's POV)

I stepped out of the room, relief filling me as I gave a long sigh. My sister was alright, and for the most part, things weren't looking too bad. Dr. Ratchet glanced at me, and gave a small smile, wrinkles appearing around his eyes.

"How about you get some food at the cafeteria?" he asked.

Images flashed in my mind about the previous night's experience at the cafeteria, with all of the soldiers staring at me. It was extremely uncomfortable, and I would rather not go through it again.

"No thank you," I replied, sitting down in a nearby chair. "I would rather stay here near Avery."

He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding, and began to walk down the hallway.

"Let me know if anything concerns you," he called, before disappearing around a corner, the sound of his footsteps fading with every second.

I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. _Why was Avery so insistent that the bad robots were the cars that belonged to the brothers?_ I shook my head and closed my eyes, a wave of drowsiness washing over me. Last night had been rough, as I couldn't fall asleep for many hours.

It hadn't occurred to me that I had dozed off until someone was shaking me. My eyes snapped open, and I was met with cobalt blue ones, making me jump.

"Seriously!" I yelled, glaring at the laughing boy in front of me.

"Sorry," Sideswipe chuckled, "but I needed to wake you up."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"Ratchet told me, I mean, uh, _Dr._ Ratchet told me that your sister had woken up. Can I see her?"

I stood up and glanced in the window, to find Avery staring at the wall, her head leaned sideways. The bruises covering her skin made me wince, and the expression on her face revealed just how much pain she was in. Her head turned towards the window and her eyes lit up, weakly lifting her arm to give me a wave. I returned her happy gesture, turning back to face Sideswipe.

"Sure," I replied. "But, where is your brother?"

Sideswipe shrugged, and muttered something under his breath.

"He didn't want to visit. Like I've said, he doesn't really like being around other people. Let's just say he's a grump."

"Well, we all have our likes and dislikes," I replied. Sideswipe grinned, and opened the door, allowing me to enter first.

Avery turned her head slowly, her eyes widening as she watched Sideswipe enter the room. A confused expression was on her face, before it disappeared, and a small smile crossed her lips.

"H-Hi," she said hoarsely, and Sideswipe gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"W-Well, considering the f-fact that I'm not dead, I'd say p-pretty good," she replied. Both Sideswipe and I chuckled at her response, and I grinned happily, grateful that my sister still had her humor.

"I was worried after I saw you crawl out of the car. Blood covered your skin, you were pale, it was awful," Sideswipe said, a look of concern crossing his face.

Avery stared at him, and slowly nodded.

"You saved my life. Thank you. But Sideswipe… I _saw_ it."

Sideswipe paled, his body stiffening.

"Saw...what?"

"Y-Your car...It's one of the _evil_ robots!" A look of fear dawned upon her, and she bit her lip, waiting to see if Sideswipe would argue with her statement.

He glanced at me, and I urged him to reply, curious as to what he was going to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered. "You must have imagined it."

Avery furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I just wanted to warn you about what your cars really are. I know about them!"

Sideswipe let out a deep breath, and glanced at me. I shrugged, and he looked back to Avery, who was staring at him intensely.

"Avery, what exactly do you mean?" he asked.

Her face fell in an instant, the memory of the day haunting her. I tapped his shoulder, and motioned for him to follow me, as I didn't want my sister to talk about such an awful experience at the time. Sideswipe nodded and followed me, and I shut the door gently behind us.

"It happened two years ago. Avery had just gotten her license, so she brought my sister to Mission City. And..." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes. I slowly blinked, allowing one to fall down my cheek.

Sideswipe frowned at this, but I could tell he understood.

"Our sister was murdered by one of these huge, evil robots. Her name was Lauren, and she was such a kind and full-spirited girl...When we lost her, a piece of our family was taken away from us forever. The worst part about it is Avery blames Lauren's death on herself, as she believed she could have pulled her out of the way in time. She refuses to forgive herself," I said quietly, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Sideswipe looked angered, his body tense as he clenched his fists tightly. His lips formed into a snarl, and he looked into the room where Avery was, his eyes lost in the emotions he was feeling. He turned back to face me, a look of genuine sympathy across it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I...I lost someone in that attack too."

"Guess we are on the same boat," I said, trying to brighten the mood. "It's been four years now, so we have sort of grown without having Lauren with us. But, that will never mean we don't miss her."

Sideswipe leaned his weight on one foot, nodding his head in understanding. I had shared enough personal information, and I was surprised I had even trusted him this much despite the short amount of time I had known him.

"Look, Avery is unstable right now. She's the friendliest girl I've ever known, you just need to let her forget about this. I mean, I will never know if you're telling the truth or not, so I'm just going to ask for you not to bring up the robots again," I said quietly.

When I mentioned the robots, I saw something flicker in Sideswipe's eyes, like some form of recognition. I could tell he was hiding something, but I just didn't know _what_. I choose to let go of it for the time being, and continued.

"I would say it's time to leave Avery some time alone. Want to take me on a tour of the base?"

"I would enjoy that, and I promise I'll give it to both of you soon. But I have an important meeting to go to in five minutes," Sideswipe replied.

He looked into Avery's room once more, the same expression I saw before on his face. He seemed concerned about her, and I had no idea why, because he barely knew her.

"Well, see you later," he said, hurrying down the hallway.

I peeked through the window, Avery's sleeping form allowing a smile to creep across my face. She was getting the rest that she needed, and I was glad that she didn't seem to worried about her situation.

Sitting back down in the chair, I stretched my legs out, leaning back comfortably. Who knows how long I remain in that spot, but at least I would be there for my sister when she wakes up once again.

 **–––**

(Sideswipe's POV)

Panic. It was all that I felt. Avery knew about us, and all I had hoped for was that she would forget her memory about the event, about me and Sunny, about Barricade. But, she hadn't, and now fear would overcome her if we revealed ourselves to her and Kennedy.

I hurried towards a meeting room, where all of the Autobots and military leaders would be attending the same meeting as I. We weren't allowed to roam around the base in our true forms anymore, because there was the danger of Kennedy or Avery finding out. And it _sucked_.

When I reached the room, it had already been mostly filled by humans and holoforms, all the chairs at the table already occupied. Some were standing, looking around the room impatiently. I caught Sunny's eye, where he was standing in a corner, glaring at the humans in the room with something close to hatred. I quickly walked over to him, leaning towards him to whisper.

"What's this meeting for?"

"Well, it's for your little squishies that you wanted to rescue, and what we should do with them," he said harshly.

I nudged him hard in the ribs, and he kicked my leg, making me wince. We glared at each other, and anger boiled inside me.

"How _dare_ you!" I hissed. "Humans are not our enemies, I don't know why you have a problem with them!"

The room had quieted down, and people were staring at us, some of them chuckling at our argument. I still glared at my brother, and he opened his mouth to say something, but when he caught sight of someone behind me, his eyes widened. I turned around, to find Optimus's holoform staring at me, an irritated expression upon it.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, this is no time to be arguing," he said calmly. I felt ashamed, and moved next to Sunny, remaining quiet.

"We are here today to discuss about the actions we need to take towards the two new girls that are present on our base. They are here because Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rescued one of them from a vehicle accident caused by a Decepticon. They now must remain here for the time being, as staying at their home will put them in inevitable danger. Yes, Sunstreaker?"

I turned to Sunny, to find him standing up tall, his hand in the air.

"Sir," he said, stepping forwards. "I just can't understand why they _need_ to stay here. I don't see any reason why they can't be safe at their home, especially if we give them a guard. What's the point of it?"

"Barricade knows that you helped Avery. And now, he will do anything to potentially harm or kill anyone that you are associated with. Which in this case, is her," Optimus replied. "But, if they remain here, they are under our protection until further notice."

Sunny gave an angry sigh, and stepped back, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ratchet has informed me that Avery saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker before she fell unconscious. She knows about us," Optimus said, looking at every individual in the room. "I can only assume that she won't let go of it until she sees us for real."

"Optimus," I spoke up, and everyone turned to look at me. "Both Avery and Kennedy know about our race. Their younger sister was killed in Mission City by the hands of a Decepticon."

There was muttering at my statement, and I saw upon many faces looks of anger and sympathy. Even Sunny had raised an eyebrow, his lips curled into a snarl.

"So, they don't know about us? The Autobots?" Ironhide asked, and I shook my head.

"No. They think there are only Decepticons. Avery was trying to warn me that my alt form was a bad robot," I said.

Lennox stood up from his chair, and the room fell silent.

"We will eventually show the girls the Autobots' true selves. But for now, I'm asking that you treat them kindly, and as one of our own. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, keep an eye on them and keep them entertained. Gain their trust, so when you reveal yourselves, they won't be afraid."

I nodded, but Sunstreaker snorted, shaking his head.

"I don't want anything to do with them."

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker, but Major Lennox is right," Optimus interrupted. "You need to gain their trust, they have known you the longest."

Sunny growled lowly, but accepted Optimus's order. A smirk crossed my face as I watched him glare at the ground.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said, and our younger comrade smiled. "I need you to bring Sam over to meet the girls once we reveal the Autobots' identity to them. I'm sure he will be glad to tell them what he's been through with you."

Bumblebee grinned happily, and nodded in agreement.

"Good. This meeting has now ended," Optimus said, and people began to chat quietly, slowly making their way out of the room.

I glanced at Sunny, and he looked at me, his eyes remaining locked with mine. I could feel him being upset and annoyed through our bond, and I gave his shoulder a friendly push.

"Come on, Sunny, cheer up. I think you'll get used to being around humans sooner or later."

"Never," he fired back, and I chuckled. "And can you quit calling me that?"

"Never," I said, impersonating him. He looked like he wanted to punch me, but he just gave a large sigh, and I caught a faint smirk that crossed his lips for a second. But, once I blinked, it had already been gone.

We walked out of the room, my laughter echoing down the hallway as we headed toward the hangar.

 **–––**

 **Who wants to play a game? At the end of every chapter, I'll ask a question that has to do with the story. Whoever answers it correctly first wins some points, and the points will add up to a prize! But, if this doesn't work out and no one participates, I just won't do it.**

 **Question: Who do you think is the older twin (who was born first), and why? This can be both for the Terror Twins and Avery and Kennedy!**

 **If I don't update this before Christmas, I hope you guys have a great vacation and holiday! For those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! :)**

 **– SapphireSpark**


	7. Sunrise

**I hope you all had a great Christmas! If you don't celebrate it, then I hope you had a good day. Has anyone seen the new Star Wars? I did, and it was SO good!**

 **Thank you to all who left reviews: BIackrose13, The Silvernote, CastielLunaWinchester, and Sunny Side Up!**

 **The correct answers were _Kennedy and Sunstreaker_! I have no idea if Sunny is the oldest one according to Transformers, but in my opinion he is the oldest one. I will award points to those who guessed first/correctly. I'll be keeping track for a while, so keep playing and guessing! At the end of the chapter I will ask a new question and show who has how many points.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all of the support/reviews, I made this chapter longer since people have been requesting it. Please let me know if you like this length for a chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only the characters I have created.**

 **––––––––––**

 **Chapter 7: Sunrise**

 **––––––––––**

(Avery's POV)

"Ready to leave this boring hospital room and go to your new room?" Kennedy asked enthusiastically, and I nodded with excitement.

Staying for many days in the plain white room had gotten mundane very quickly, and Dr. Ratchet had finally deemed me well enough to live without the help of machines. Now, I would be getting a room connected to Kennedy's, although they would be separated by a door leading to both of our rooms.

"Trust me, you have no idea how great this feels," I replied, humming happily as she helped me into my wheelchair.

Due to my messed up leg and head injury, we all agreed that having me attempt to walk wasn't the smartest idea for now.

"It must be exciting," Kennedy said, opening the door and pushing me into the hallway.

We passed by several soldiers, and I smiled at them, a few returning kind smiles of their own. I had gotten to know quite a large amount of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's friends, as they (mainly Sideswipe) had introduced me to their comrades.

All of them had strange names, which I figured were just nicknames given to them based on something funny that they had done. The majority of them were friendly, although some were shy or simply didn't enjoy being around us.

"Hey, Ironhide," I said, waving as the bulky man walked down the hall. He grunted as a reply, but gave a smile, and I grinned happily. Kennedy nodded her head politely, and continued to push me towards the living quarters of the soldiers.

I decided to drop the topic of the robots with everyone around me. It had made both Sideswipe and Dr. Ratchet uncomfortable, so I figured out it was the best choice to keep quiet until the time came when I could bring it up again.

The soldiers continued to refuse to tell us why we had to stay at the base, as Dr. Ratchet had finished treating my injuries from the car accident. The only reason they gave us was because it was too dangerous to go back to our apartment, although Kennedy and I had no clue exactly why.

We stopped near a door labeled "A15" and Kennedy handed me a key that matched the plaque on the door. I inserted it into the doorknob, and turned my wrist, the satisfying click indicating that the door was unlocked. Kennedy opened it, and pushed me inside, my eyes widening as I took in the scenery.

It was a fairly large space; the look of it reminded me of a very nice hotel room. There was a full sized bed, as well as a dresser with a flat screen television against the wall. Connected to the room was a bathroom containing a shower, toilet, and large sink.

"Wow," I breathed, and Kennedy smirked at my reaction.

"Nice, isn't it? Is it what you expected when I told you how great these rooms were?"

I shook my head, as when she had told me the rooms were amazing, I didn't believe her due to the strict military atmosphere this base had. I couldn't be more wrong.

There was a knock on the door, and Kennedy offered to get it. She pulled it open, and a handsome boy was standing there, his bright blue eyes falling upon me instantly. Sideswipe.

"Hello," he said, his eyes shifting to Kennedy, then to me again. I gave a wave, and grinned, Kennedy motioning for him to come into the room.

"Hi, Sideswipe," I replied. He combed a hand through his platinum-blonde hair, which fell just above his eyebrows. A smirk crossed his face, dimples appearing on his cheeks. _Why was it that so many of the men here were so damn handsome?_

"What?" I asked, his eyes still glued onto mine.

"Well, aren't you excited you got your own room now?" he questioned, walking around, inspecting all of the furniture.

"Of course," I said, "I just wasn't expecting such nice rooms."

Sideswipe took his eyes off the television, raising an eyebrow.

"So, you're saying that just because it's a military base, we should have crappy living areas?" he asked.

"N-N-No!" I stuttered. "I-I mean since it's not a hotel, I didn't expect such nice rooms!"

I could tell he sensed my nervousness, and the same smirk crossed his face.

"Chill," he said. "I was only messing around with you."

"Should we go get some lunch?" Kennedy spoke up, grabbing the handles of my wheelchair.

I nodded, but Sideswipe shook his head.

"Sorry, but I have to go on a patrol with my brother. See you two later!"

He quickly walked out of the room, and I frowned. Kennedy pushed me through the doorway, and I glanced down the hallway where Sideswipe had went, but he had disappeared. We headed down the hallway, and I remained silent, taking in all the new surroundings. We reached a corridor that overlooked a large hangar, and there were so many planes in it, I couldn't even count them all.

"Incredible," I muttered, and Kennedy chuckled.

"Isn't it crazy? This place is huge!" she said.

An idea popped into my head, and I squealed excitedly.

"Do you think that we'll be able to learn how to shoot guns?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure if they will want us to," Kennedy replied.

A man with a short haircut walked towards us, his tanned skin bringing out the light parts of his hair. A kind smile crossed his face, and he slowed down as he neared us, extending a hand towards me. I shook it, and he gave my hand small squeeze before letting go.

"I'm Major Lennox, but you can just call me Will. I haven't had the time to stop by when you were in the hospital room, but I have met your sister." He motioned to Kennedy, and she nodded her head.

"Hi Will," I replied, forcing a smile onto my lips. "When did you meet my sister?"

"He told me what had happened to you," Kennedy spoke up. "He also helped me conquer my fear of planes. If he hadn't, I wouldn't even be here right now."

"And you would be in grave danger," Will added.

I lifted an eyebrow, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to ask why exactly they wouldn't let us return to our apartment.

"Why?" I asked. " _Why_ won't you let us go home? Our parents must be worried sick that we aren't answering their calls! And college will be starting in a few months!"

Will frowned, remaining silent for a few moments.

"We have contacted your parents, informing them about what had happened to you and why we brought you two here. An enemy spotted you, Avery, and now they may target you. That's why we have to keep both of you here," he answered.

"But who is the enemy? Why are they so dangerous?" Kennedy questioned.

"I can't tell you as of now," Will said. The expression on his face allowed me to see that he felt sorry he couldn't reveal the information, but he was determined not to let it slip.

"Ugh," I groaned, puffing my cheeks out in annoyance. I knew it had something to do with the robots I saw, and the fact that they wouldn't tell us confirmed that there was something strange about this military base.

Kennedy sighed, and gave my back a quick tap.

"Come on, let's go get some food," she suggested, and I nodded.

"Goodbye Will," I said, and we passed him, leaving him alone in the hallway as we continued to the cafeteria.

When we neared it, we passed by more soldiers, the majority of them waving or watching us walk by. Kennedy continued walking, although multiple men tried to start a conversation with us, muttering to their friends as we ignored them.

Once we had went through the doors, I gasped, looking at the sheer size of the lunch room. There had to be at least sixty soldiers, and dozens of lunch tables were scattered among the room. There were multiple places to get food, like a salad bar, a sub line, an express line, and the regular lunch line.

It reminded me a lot of the high school we had gone to, and I smiled at the memories. I could almost picture us and our friends eating at a nearby table, laughing at stories we had experienced that day.

"Avery," Kennedy's voice appeared, and she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to sister! Are you there?"

I laughed, and turned to face her.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you what you want for lunch, although it appears you were in a place God knows where," she said.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming, I guess," I replied. "How about we get a sub?"

Kennedy pushed me towards the sub line, and I couldn't help but notice all of the faces staring at me. I figured the word had spread that an injured girl had come to the base, but I didn't think the news of me arriving would be that big of a deal. People whispered to each other, and it made me uncomfortable, hoping they weren't judging me based on my current disability.

"Hey," Kennedy whispered to me. "Stop worrying about everyone. Most of them haven't seen you before, that's all."

"I know, it's just that all of these people staring at me are just making me uncomfortable," I replied.

"Sometimes, you just have to roll with it," Kennedy said.

I snorted, a smile crossing my face.

"Are you seriously resorting to using Mom's words?" I asked.

"Maybe," Kennedy said, smirking. "But honestly, she's right."

 **–––**

(Kennedy's POV)

A soft knock on my door caused me to jolt upright, my head turning quickly towards the source of light coming from the hallway. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, which read 4:30 am, and grumbled to myself as I slid my feet onto the cold, wooden floor.

I opened the door, taking a step back in shock when I saw who it was. Sideswipe's twin, Sunstreaker, was staring at me, his expression like it always was: bored and unamused.

"What do you want?" I asked a little too harshly, as I hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Sunstreaker frowned deeply, his eyes glaring at me like daggers.

"Well," he said, "Sideswipe decided to wake you and your sister up to see the sunrise. He forced me to come wake you up."

"Forced you to?" I repeated, and he nodded.

"This wasn't my idea, he made me do it. Actually, it was more of Lennox who made me come," he replied.

I chuckled lightly, and Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow at me. For some reason I found his grumpy attitude quite amusing, as it was funny to see him complain at just about everything.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said, backing up and shutting my door. I quickly got dressed, and threw my hair up into a tight bun. I brushed my teeth, making sure that I looked somewhat decent around two very attractive boys, and slid on a pair of boots.

I opened the door, and saw Sunstreaker in the same spot. His eyes widened slightly and shifted up and down my body, landing on my blue eyes. I blushed uncomfortably, before breaking the silence.

"Where are they?" I asked, glancing down the hallway to find it empty.

"They're waiting for us. Follow me," he said, and began to walk towards the direction of the hangar.

I walked quietly next to him, quickly glancing at him a few times. He looked exactly like his brother, except his hair was a golden-blonde, and his skin was slightly more tanned. Other than that, they had the same eyes, nose, and facial features, although his build was a little bit more larger than Sideswipe's.

Before I knew it, we had reached a staircase, and he went down it, me following close behind. I had never been in the hangar except for the time when we had landed, and I gasped at how large it actually was. He led me to the yellow Corvette, which sat right next to the red one, and I spotted Avery and Sideswipe inside it. They looked like they were laughing, and I smiled, happy to see that my sister was in a good mood.

"Here we are," Sunstreaker muttered, motioning to his car. "If you scratch or make a small mark on anything, I'll hurt you," he threatened.

"Okay," I laughed lightly, and I could feel the daggers on my back as I walked to the passenger side.

I opened the door and slid inside, looking at the beautiful interior. Now that I thought about it, I found it impossible for this car to possibly turn into a robot. Avery must have hit her head pretty hard, because there was nothing about these Corvettes that screamed _danger_ to me.

The engine roared to life, and the car sped forward, through the open hangar doors. I could hear Sideswipe's car behind me, and I looked out the window, the view of the island shocking me.

"How big is this island?" I asked, turning my head to look at Sunstreaker.

"Not that big," he answered, looking at me quickly before focusing on the road. He slowed down to pass through a gate, and then went back up to speed. "There are no inhabitants on it besides the people who work at the base."

"I see," I muttered. "Oh, and to answer your question from earlier, I was laughing because of you." At this response Sunstreaker frowned, and I quickly shook my hands in a innocent way.

"No! I don't mean I was laughing at you, I just found your personality funny. Sideswipe was right about you, you don't really like other people, do you?" I asked.

Sunstreaker remained silent, his lips pursed together.

"No," he said after a few minutes. "Not really. I don't like hum– I mean people in general, since they bother me."

"That's okay," I replied, putting my hands underneath my legs.

At this response Sunstreaker looked at me, something flickering in his eyes. What it was, I had no clue, but there was some form of recognition.

"People don't like it that I don't get along with most people," he muttered quietly. "You're one of the first people to say that it's okay."

"Well, why should it matter? You be you," I said. "I mean, I can see how much you care about your brother. You get along with him, right?"

Sunstreaker nodded, applying light pressure to the brakes as the Corvette gradually came to a stop near an overlook of the ocean.

"Yeah," he replied, taking the keys out of the ignition. "He's my brother, we get along pretty well."

I grinned at his reply, and Sunstreaker's lips formed into a small smile. Although it disappeared within seconds, I was still happy that he had smiled.

Opening the door as gently as possible, I stepped out of the car, stretching my arms and legs. I saw Avery do the same, except Sideswipe brought her wheelchair over, and helped her onto it. She grinned at me, and Sideswipe pushed her over.

"Hey!" she greeted, her bright green eyes filled with excitement. "Isn't this cool? We get to see the sunrise!"

"Yeah, but it's a little too early for me," I replied. Avery shrugged, and glanced at the surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is a cliff that overlooks the ocean," Sideswipe replied, pushing Avery towards the edge of it. I followed, with Sunstreaker trailing behind, and peered out over the water, gasping at how magnificent it was.

"This is incredible!" I said. Although it was still dark, the sky was becoming lighter, and the sound of the distant waves felt somewhat calming.

"Wow," Avery breathed, leaning forwards in her wheelchair to peer over the edge. "How tall is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but probably around 150 feet," Sideswipe replied.

With this reply, I felt light-headed, and began to stumble. I had a _huge_ fear of heights, the complete opposite of Avery, who loved being up high. I hadn't pictured the cliff being that tall, and Sideswipe's response made me terrified.

"Kennedy?" Avery asked, concern plastered over her face. "You're very pale, are you okay?"

I turned my head to look at her, sweat dripping off my forehead.

"I'm f-fine," I replied, my body still swaying. My feet began to collapse, but someone caught me, their arms wrapping around my back.

I looked up, to find Sunstreaker's blue eyes watching me with concern– and maybe, slight fear.

"She has a big fear of heights," Avery said, looking at me worriedly.

My head fell against Sunstreaker's shoulder, the dizziness overpowering me. I was shaking, and although it was very warm out, it felt as if it was in the middle of winter.

"Bring her away from here Sunny," Sideswipe spoke up. He looked sorry for me, as if it was his fault since he wanted to bring me and Avery here.

I lifted my lips weakly into a reassuring smile as Sunstreaker began to help me walk towards the car, his eyes never leaving me. His hand was holding onto my torso, keeping me balanced properly. So, he _did_ have a soft spot– at least for people in danger.

The further we walked away from the cliff, the better my head began to feel, and I was quickly able to walk on my own. Sunny helped me sit on the hood of his Corvette, and he frowned, making direct eye contact as he sat next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't think the cliff was that tall, maybe 20 feet, so I wasn't afraid until Sideswipe said it was around 150 feet tall."

He shrugged, turning to look at the sky. I did the same, and my eyes widened, the sun appearing over the horizon. The water was glistening due to the bright light, and my mouth fell open in awe.

I don't know how long we sat there, but it wasn't until the sun had fully appeared over the horizon that Sideswipe began to push Avery back towards us. It registered to me that I was sitting on Sunstreaker's hood, and I quickly hopped off, looking at him nervously.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to sit on your car's hood."

He stared at me, a genuine smile crossing his face. Perfect, white teeth appeared, and I blushed slightly, looking away.

"I don't mind," he said. "Plus, I was the one who helped _you_ onto the hood."

Before I could reply, the sound of approaching footsteps made me turn around, Avery and Sideswipe coming to a stop near us.

"Feeling better?" Avery asked, and I nodded.

"Alright, let's get back to the base," Sideswipe said.

I opened the passenger door, and climbed inside the car once again. Before I could even say "thank you" to Sunstreaker, I slipped into the world of dreams and nightmares.

 **–––**

 **Did anyone see the tiny character development of Sunny? I'm sure it was pretty noticeable, but I had fun making him somewhat a nicer person. xD The part where Kennedy freaked out because of the cliff is modeled after an experience I had. I saw something at a museum that had made me nauseous, and I had gotten really pale and sweaty. I also was shaking, and I eventually got over it once I left the room. Thought I might let you all know. :)**

 **Here's the next question: In the chapter, it is mentioned, "At this response Sunstreaker looked at me, something flickering in his eyes." What do you think that flickering meant? I don't have an exact answer, but I want to see what you guys think about it. Please let me know either in a PM or in a review!**

 **Here's the scoreboard:**

 **BIackrose13- 3 points, CastielLunaWinchester- 2 points, and Sunny Side Up- 2 points**

 **Remember, if you guess correctly first you get more points! Good luck, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **– SapphireSpark**


	8. Updates

Hi everyone,

I want to apologize for the lack of updating for both of my stories (Fix Your Heart & I Can't Lose You). Life has been SUPER busy for me and I can't find any time to write, let alone read and do other activities that I enjoy. School is pretty important this year, and I feel like I need to focus on that. Also, I'm in need of more ideas for my stories, so you could say I'm in a writers block. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update the stories soon, so I'm really sorry about that. I hope you all understand.

But, the school year is pretty close to being done (only a few more months!), so I think I will definitely work on these stories more over the summer. I apologize if you have been waiting a while for updates, but I feel like my stories just haven't been as good as I wanted them to be, so perhaps I might start them over, or write new ones. I'm not sure.

I still am active on this account, I check when I have time to see if my favorite authors have updated their stories. If you want me to look at your account, please let me know! I also miss all of the reviews I used to get, so PLEASE leave one, and let me know how you are doing!

Hope to be back soon,

SapphireSpark


	9. Apology

I'm sorry to those who thought this was finally an update. I am going to stop writing this story– it's not going anywhere, I have no idea what the plot is supposed to be, and it just isn't turning out the way I wanted to. I also have lost interest in it.

But, I'm not leaving! I'm still here, and I've been having a ton of fun writing my new story, "Living in a Nightmare"! It's set in an apocalyptic time period, and I think those of you who liked this story will really enjoy it. Check it out if you haven't!

I was originally planning to delete it, but since people want me to keep it here, I won't get rid of it! Maybe someday if I have the time I'll try to re-write this story and have a better plot. But, for now, I'm going to focus on my other two that I have more interest in. I hope all of you understand my decision, and thanks for your continuous support!

– SapphireSpark


End file.
